


讨人喜欢

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 1





	讨人喜欢

讨人喜欢

  
  
李硕珉还没踏进夫胜宽家家门就差点磕死在玄关：“你什么时候生的儿子？”  
  
“你才生儿子！”夫胜宽的话听上去有些别扭，李硕珉猜是因为他把“西八狗崽子”这五个字强行吞了回去，导致发音不连贯。  
  
等到李硕珉赤着脚踩上了地板，夫胜宽才接着教育他：“就算要生也不是我生，我是男的，生哪门子的儿子。”  
  
李硕珉说：“我们的重点在这里？”  
  
成为了他们话题中心的孩子正被夫胜宽放在一边的地上，迷茫地左看看右看看。李硕珉仔细观察：“不错啊，长得好像混血儿。”  
  
“那是因为我们韩率本来就是混血儿！”夫胜宽很骄傲地说，被叫做韩率的孩子大概是因为听到了自己的名字，笑着朝夫胜宽的方向挪过去，按着他的腿要往他身上爬。夫胜宽被突如其来的亲热弄得措手不及，手忙脚乱地想把他拽下去，手伸到一半又怕伤到，只好小心翼翼地托着，把他抱到自己的怀里。  
  
李硕珉啧啧称奇：“没想到少年爸爸做得还挺好。”  
  
夫胜宽两只手都忙着，只能朝李硕珉扔个眼刀：“这又不是我的小孩！”  
  
“那是谁的？”  
  
“胜澈哥的堂弟。”  
  
李硕珉掰着指头算了算：“那他姓崔？”  
  
“崔韩率。”那个小孩含糊不清地说，从夫胜宽怀里回过头亮晶晶地看着李硕珉，“韩率今年四岁啦。”  
  
“话说得挺好啊。”李硕珉也挪过去，凑得近一些观察崔韩率。崔韩率朝他伸出一根手指，李硕珉眉开眼笑，郑重其事地握了握，夫胜宽一脸嫌弃的表情。  
  
“你看他这个睫毛。”李硕珉如获至宝，都快看成对眼，“你再看看这个鼻子，我天，这就是混血的基因优势？”  
  
“你当心吓到人家。”夫胜宽抱着崔韩率远离了一些李硕珉，“别凑过来，热死了。”  
  
估计是因为经常被人说睫毛长，崔韩率理解了李硕珉的半句话，伸出手指指着夫胜宽的眼睛说：“他也很长。”他手太小，细细软软地落在夫胜宽脸上，夫胜宽笑得牙龈都出来了：“韩率，很有眼光。”  
  
李硕珉在旁边说：“就夸夸你你还当真了。”  
  
崔韩率先着急了：“是真的！爸爸的眼睫毛真的很长！”说着还拿手指拼命指着夫胜宽。  
  
两个人面面相觑，夫胜宽小心翼翼地说：“虽然但是……韩率，我不是你爸爸哦。”  
  
“那是妈妈吗？”崔韩率换了个问法。  
  
夫胜宽一时不知如何作答，李硕珉先理解了：“啊，估计他的理解是，家里面总该有一个爸爸一个妈妈。”  
  
夫胜宽还在消化，李硕珉抢先扑过去，趴在地板上从下面望着崔韩率：“韩率韩率，我是爸爸。”  
  
崔韩率觉得自己的意思很好地传达到了，也咧开嘴笑了，冲着夫胜宽说：“妈妈。”  
  
夫胜宽真想说“谁是你妈”，可又不能对着崔韩率发火，只好把气撒到李硕珉身上：“我是你爸爸还差不多。”  
  
李硕珉正欲反驳，崔韩率又一次横插一脚，估计是刚刚夫胜宽的语气太真实了，小孩焦急起来，拼命地说：“不要吵架，不要吵架，爸爸妈妈不要吵架。”  
  
李硕珉笑得跟朵花一样：“好好好，爸爸妈妈不吵架。”  
  
夫胜宽觉得自己有必要解决一下这件事，于是拍拍崔韩率的屁股：“我们韩率自己去玩好不好？”  
  
崔韩率看得出还想留下，可还是点点头：“嗯。”走之前犹豫了一下，还是冲夫胜宽勾勾手指：“能过来一下吗？”  
  
夫胜宽俯下身，崔韩率迅速在他脸上亲了一下，说：“不要和爸爸吵架哦。”  
  
还没等夫胜宽反应过来就跑走了。  
  
听见崔韩率在里面自己搭乐高的声音夫胜宽就正式对李硕珉开火了：“小孩还在你乱说什么？”  
  
李硕珉很无辜：“是韩率先说爸爸妈妈的事情的啊，怎么又跟我有关系了？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“从小给小孩正常的家庭印象是很重要的，随便乱给韩率灌输奇怪的东西胜澈哥得掐死我。”  
  
李硕珉歪着头说：“你的意思是我们的关系不正常？”  
  
夫胜宽一时语塞，李硕珉爬过去，膝盖跪在夫胜宽两条腿两边，距离近到这次是夫胜宽快变对眼。  
  
“我又没有这个意思。”夫胜宽急切地为自己辩解，“但是……”  
  
“就跟韩率玩一天的过家家游戏而已，还是说你不肯？”  
  
夫胜宽心事重重地叹了口气，李硕珉捧住他的脸，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖：“胜宽，要对自己有自信一点。”  
  
隔了一会儿他又说：“万一之后我们也会有一个韩率这样的孩子呢？”  
  
夫胜宽也伸手抱住他，李硕珉知道这是他妥协了的意思。他盘腿坐到地上，变成夫胜宽叉开双腿坐他身上了。夫胜宽还嫌不够一样，往前蹭了蹭，更紧地贴着他。  
  
“我不知道，”夫胜宽的下巴抵着李硕珉的肩膀，“只是玩一天过家家当然没关系——可是妈妈，这个称呼太伟大了，孕育生命，我受不起。”  
  
“那么多妈妈生下孩子之前也觉得自己受不起。”  
  
“可我毕竟没有真的生他对不对？”  
  
这个话题太过沉重，有点背离李硕珉的初衷。夫胜宽又叹了口气：“没事，我想太多了，走一想三，我们这都想到七去了。”他的脸一点点凑过来，李硕珉抬起头，回应他索吻的意思。  
  
结果两个人刚气喘吁吁地分开就听见崔韩率说：“爸爸妈妈和好了吗？”  
  
夫胜宽和李硕珉像被抓奸的姘头一样尴尬，夫胜宽僵硬地从李硕珉身上下去，李硕珉僵硬地从盘腿变成了正坐，两个人都战战兢兢的，不知道的还以为他们和崔韩率有什么深仇大恨，要向后者行礼道歉。崔韩率不明就里，但还是跑过去，左手抱着夫胜宽的脖子，右手抱着李硕珉的脖子，给了他们一人一个脸颊亲亲：“不吵架就好了！”  
  
晚上崔胜澈把崔韩率接走：“今天在这里过得怎么样啊？”  
  
“韩率很开心！”崔韩率牵着崔胜澈的手，另一只手里抱着心怀鬼胎的李硕珉和夫胜宽给他买的超大抱枕。  
  
崔胜澈对这个回答很满意，鼓动崔韩率：“接下来还来吗？”夫胜宽拼命给崔韩率使眼色，眼皮好像在跳踢踏舞。  
  
崔韩率当然没能理解这个暗示：“还要来！”  
  
崔胜澈大喜过望，抱起崔韩率——后者因为快乐而尖叫着：“那之后我们韩率多来这里玩玩好不好？”  
  
“好！”  
  
走出门的时候被崔胜澈抱在肩上的崔韩率还不忘和他们挥挥手：“爸爸妈妈再见！不要再吵架啦！真的吵了，亲亲就好了！”  
  
夫胜宽和李硕珉绝望地看着门合上。两个人像雕塑一样地呆了一会儿，夫胜宽突然崩溃地晃着还呆若木鸡的李硕珉的肩膀：“我之后说什么也不要领养小孩！！！！！！！”  
  
李硕珉晕头转向地把夫胜宽的手从自己身上拽下来，心里默默赞同，自己还是想要性生活的。  
  
至于他们食言的事情就是后话了。  
  



End file.
